código leyenda
by draoptimusstar3
Summary: este fic es una historia de 4 males con un origen en común ya que esto compensa el terminar la guerra para entren en otra para los guerreros lyoko
1. Chapter 1

Codigo leyenda

En las calles de una Francia destruida 2 jóvenes una chica de unos 17 años de ojos amarillos su cabellos es de un rojo, vestida con una camisa plateada con mangas de un rosa claro y unos pantalones de mezclilla de colores negro y azul. Y el chico de unos 18 años viste una especie de armadura futurista parecida a las de halo pero con rasgo de una armadura romana, y los están huyendo de los que parece una total invasión a la ciudad, y mientras ellos huyen un pequeño grupo de aquella invasión lo esta cazando.

Y un rápido movimiento el chico toma el brazo de la chica y los 2 despistan a sus perseguidores por un momento y el joven dice los siguientes.

\- creo que los perdimos por hora-dijo el chico y mirando para todos lados.

-eso bueno con fio en tu criterio Sam y gracias-dijo la chica un poco agitada por la carrera. -no es nada y aun no me des las gracias Rubí, aun no te saco de esta ciudad- dijo Sam con voz entre penosa y preocupada.

y en otra parte de la ciudad 7 encapuchados ven con gran alegría la devasta ciudad y lo que parece una academia que al parecer era usada como base de los que Vivian en al ciudad

\- Nos tomó un tiempo pero por fin esta ciudad arde y los enemigos por fin han caído- dice uno de los antes mencionados con un tono de voz un poco loco

-si estoy de acuerdo y los últimos centuriones de este país ya están muertos- dice otro pero su voz es de una mujer joven y con un tono de voz casi helado.

-Aun no hemos terminados aquí aún tenemos que encargarnos del espectro azul y llevarle a la chica con nuestros amos- dijo en que se encuentra en el medio del grupo

y en ese momento una especie alienígena que parece un t-rex de tamaño humano y también tiene manos y una colar, el cual se dirige a Asia los encapuchados y con una sencilla referencia a los 7 y dice

-grandes generales el equipo garra 12 y la división 38 perdieron a los objetivos-

tras recibir la noticia uno de los generales se ex salto y dijo- quuuuuuuuuuueeeeeeee como paso solo son 2 simples humanos-dijo el general que esta a la izquierda.

-tranquílate ahora recuerda que uno es un centurión y no es uno común- dijo. El encapuchado del centro y luego dirigiendo la mirada al soldado le dijo- lo siguiente con voz de mando.

-prepare a las demás divisiones que vayan a las ultimas coordenada en las vieron y también nuestra nave vamos a unirnos a la cacería-

-Si mi general- dijo el soldado y salió de inmediato a cumplir con las órdenes.

-Esta vez será diferente esta vez el espectro azul va a caer- dijo el general del centro del grupo para si mismo antes de ponerse en marcha con los demás.

Con los jóvenes Después de un rato de estar escondidos vieron una posible ventana de escape.

-bien en cuanto tengamos un vehículo tendremos una formas mas rápida de escape- dijo sam serio y algo intranquilo.

-y cual nos puede servir- dijo Rubí tranquila. –en eso estoy pensando volar no es una opción, solo nos queda ir por tierra- dijo Sam.

-entonces cual podemos usar- pregunto Rubí. –creo que ya vi un trasporte que podemos usar, quédate aquí no tardo- dijo Sam a Rubí.

y se dirigió a un grupo de 3 alíen de tamaño de perro medianos con forma monos con 3 colas y tiene un pelaje de colores azul rojo morado, y como el de t-rex tiene armadoras negros las que protege los brazos las piernas todo el pecho y toda la cintura y un casco.

En ese grupo eran 5 miembros todo esta hablando entre ellos sin darse cuenta de que Sam esta muy cerca, en el segundo les cayo en sima y en cuestión de segundos los mato sin darles tiempos a sacar sus armas y sin poder pedir apoyo, y al hace jurarse que están muertos tomo unas de los transportes que parece una especie de submarino en tierra con un asiento de cuatrimotor al encenderlo se fue donde esta Rubí.

-sube tenemos irnos- dijo Sam tomando la mano de Rubí y colocándola atrás de los controles.

Y arrancaron el transporte a toda velocidad Rubí se sujeta de la cintura lo mas fuerte que pueda pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar el corazón de Sam a pesar de que tiene la armadura.

-Sam que pasara con nosotros cuanto salgamos- dijo Rubí. –bueno tendremos que llegar a Alemania o a África creo recordar que hay aun hay ejércitos de resistencia o escuadrones del las onu- dijo Sam tranquilo.

-ya veo entonces seguirás peleando- dijo Rubí algo triste en su voz. –bueno sabes que solo se hacer eso- dijo Sam algo triste también.

-no solo sabes puedes pelear sabes que eres mas que un soldado y sabes lo que siento por verdad-dijo Rubí sonrojada y algo triste.

-Rubí yo a yo, bueno tu sabes que no soy bueno con las palabras pero siento lo mismo por ti es solo que quiero verte en un planeta tranquilo sin guerras por eso es lo que lucho ahora- dijo Sam nervioso y sonrojado bajo su casco.

-ya vez por un momento pensé que luchas por venganza- dijo Rubí.

-la venganza no me traiga de vuelta a todos los que he perdido en esta guerra-dijo Sam.

Mientras hablan entre ellos de lo que puede pasar, una nave de trasporta de soldados los a encontrado y se preparan a disparar.

A lo que Sam se percata en el momento que comienzas los disparos a los que Sam esquiva lo más cuidadoso que puede ya que tiene un pasajero pero no pudo esquivar uno de los disparos a lo que el vehículo es destruir y rueda hasta que se estalla con una casa en ruinas, la nave reporta que los encontraron y los derivaron, lo que causa que los generales se enfaden y ordenándoles que vean si hay sobrevivientes y si no los hay pueden empezar a despedirse de sus huesos.

En un lado de la casa Sam cubre a Rubí con su cuerpo ya que pudieron saltar en el último segundo.

-¿te encuentras bien Rubí?-pregunto Sam claramente preocupado, ya que el tiene su armadura para protegerlo pero su compañera no.

-si estoy bien, gracias a ti-respondió Rubí un poco agitada.

Antes de que continuaron su conversación, Sam llevo a Rubí a la parte superior de la casa para protegerla y para que le apoyo.

-voy a necesitar tu ayuda, ¿recuerdas como usar estoy?-dijo y pregunto Sam entregándole a Rubí un rifle de franco tirador.

-si, no he olvidado tus lecciones y de tu hermana-respondió Rubí seria. –bien, solo centre dispara y carga-dijo Sam serio y saltando digiriéndose asía la nave que aterrizo.

De ella salieron barrio alienígenas de T-rex, monos, y una especie de ave humanoide con las alas en su espalas y del tamaño de un gorila, también con armadura y varios diseños de armas laceres, en cuanto ven al centuria comienzan a dispararle, pero ninguno de los disparos da en el blanco, Sam usando su velocidad y la agilidad esquiva todos los disparan y con una espada corta mata a uno de los atacantes tomando se rifle laser deparando asi los demás matando a varios, con Rubí tal vez no sea una experta pero le da mas tiempo de ataque a su compañero y matando a algunos o hiriéndolos y Sam los remata con su espada o con una pistola pequeña que tiene.

Y cuan ya casi terminaban 10 naves mas aparecieron junto a unos 50 tanques con patas, y lo que parecen 2 cruceros espaciales, en el momento que Sam apuntada su arma un rayo rojo se la vuela de las manos, al vira de donde fue el disparo vio una nave muy distinta a las demás esta parece una especie de lobo con alas, en el cual están los 7 encapuchados, Rubí estaba por dispara cuando vio que Sam le indico que no lo hiciera, en cuanto la nave aterrizó los 7 salieron de ella.

-hasta que muestran la cara, infierno-dijo Sam muy molesto y apuntándoles con su pistola.

-si no hubieras obedeció las ordenes de tu general nos habríamos visto en tu destruida academia, pero ya no importa vamos a terminar con eso, y con tu existencia-dijo el encapuchado central quitando se la capucha revelando a un joven de unos 21 años con una armadura de guarre de cuerpo completo muy parecida a la megatron, con el cañón en el brazo derecho, pero sus colores son rojos sangre con un escudo en su pecho similar al de XANA pero con puntas de fleca en vez de cuadrados.

El siguiente fue uno que parecía al doc. Pulpo con 3 tentáculos de metal y mas joven el color verde oscuro de su armadura toda tiene un cierto parecido a un calamary su piel rojo, en sus manos loso tiene 3 dedos, con el mismo símbolo en su nombre derecho, también tiene 3 ojos negros y se llama Calamataurs.

-el siguiente es una armadura negra con varios decoración que lo esa parecer muy intimidante con el símbolo en el ante brazo izquierdo y con una espada de carnicero muy grande, y se llama caballero negro.

El siguiente se llama aniquilación el es el mas loco del grupo es un carnaje en negro con morado, solo que mas joven de unos 20 y con el símbolo de que sus compañeros en la frente.

Otro de los encapuchado es una mujer tal vez la mayor de todos, su piel es blanca como la nieve su cabello rojo contra dice su piel y su armadura que parece estar hecha de hielo metálico la cubre lo necesario pero tampoco exagera, y en su ombligo esta el símbolo de los demás, su nombre es aisber.

La siguiente es otra chica esta usa una armadura que parece mucho a un rinoceronte con triseratos, su piel es negro sus ojos verde oscuro, y tiene 2 alas que asemejas a los de un bicho, y se le conoce como parasitaria.

La ultima que mas se parece al aparéntenme líder de las 7 ya su armadura es igual con la diferencia de colores en esta sus color es blanco con amarillo, solo que ella tiene 2 cañones en los brazos y el símbolo en el brazo izquierdo, y la llaman negati.

-ahora prepárate para sentir la fuerza de los 7 pesares-dijo infierno como si fue lo mas glorioso, a lo que no tardo la batalla.

7 contra 1 no es la pelea mas justa ya que Sam esquiva y ataca como mejor puede pero esta muy bien centrado la que lo permite esta en cierto sentido este a la par con ellos, y los soldados que acompañan a los pesares solo miran la batalla y dan ánimos a sus grandes generales, pero Rubí cometió un gran error al intentar ayudar a Sam con uno de los disparo rebelo su ubicación a lo que una de los pesares aprovecho para ir por ella, y Sam al ver que capturaron a Rubí se desconcentro y eso lo convirtió en un blanco fácil para los restantes, y por mas intentos que iso Sam no podía llegar a Rubí ya que en su mente solo esta la idea de salvarla lo que ocasione que baje la guardia contra sus ponentes que no tiene ningún problema con su desconcentración. Tras unos disparos Sam cayó al suelo nueva mente.

\- Rubí, debo salvar a Rubí-dijo Sam en voz baja mientras trata de levantarse.

-hasta aquí llego el espectro azul y el condecorado equipo lyoko-dijo infierno junto a sus compañeros

y levantando el brazo para disparar el su cañón, con un rayo mando a Sam a estrellarse con la casa terminándola de destruir con el en medio de todos los escombros, al ver Rubí quedo atónita es como su corazón se hubiera despezado junto con la casa y el ultimo amigo que le quedaba y tal vez el único al que amo.

Para los pesares lo dan por muerto y se retiran de la zona para dirigirse con sus amos los cuales están con desenas de sus tropas alienígenas reuniendo a todos los humanos que aún están vivíos están usando capuchas de color rojo con el símbolo de XANA modificado en distintos colores, rojo morado verde y amarillo, y también esperan las buenas noticias de sus 7 grandes guerréales.

Los cuales llegan con sus amos trayendo a su prisionera aun atónita y triste por la muerte de Sam.

-amos hemos regresado con la llave de este mundo, y del antiguo-dijo infierno inclinándose a sus amos y junto a el los demás.

-buen trabajo nuestras creaciones-dijo el encapuchado con la marca en rojo.

-si una menos falta 8-dijo la encapuchada con el símbolo amarillo. –y por la cara de la princesita el espectro azul esta muerto-dijo otra encapuchada con voz sádica, y que tiene el símbolo en morado.

-bueno hermana creo que tu te encargaras de nuestra invitada-dijo el en copuchado con el símbolo en verde, dirigiéndose a la del símbolo amarillo.

-por su puesto hermano-respondió la amarilla. –¿oigan por no yo?-pregunto la morada.

-por que querida hermana, tu tienes la costumbre de desollar a todos tus invitados sean importantes o no-respondió el de rojo.

-a pues si-dijo la morada casual. –bueno ya resuelto la duda, que las tropas se retiren, lleven a la chica a mi nave personal, ya después terminaremos con lo queda de las tropas de esta planeta-dijo la amarilla seria a lo que todos obsedieron la orden de retirada, también cumplieron la orden de llevar a Rubí la cual en su estado emocional mas parece una muñeca que un ser una persona aun con el gran dolor en su corazón.

Y mientras las naves comienzas a dejar la zona 2 encapuchas de túnicas azul neutro y azul nieve, escavan lo más rápido que pueden en los rotos de la casa en la que Sam fue dado por muerto.

-genial simplemente genial, te dije que debíamos llegar antes para evitar esto-dijo la azul nieve.

-no quiero sonar grosera, pero cava mas y quéjate menos, que esto no solo fue mi culpa-dijo la azul neutro.

En lo que discuten terminan de cavar y llegan con Sam si que parece estar muerto.

-esta, bueno tu sabes-dijo la azul nieve. –no aun no lo está, si tiene múltiples heridas algunos huesos rotos, pero aun respira y no estoy segura pero esta susurrando un nombre o varios-dijo la azul neutro.

Al ternaria de quitarle los escombros se lo llevaron a otro lugar para esconderlo y curarlo para la guerra que aún no termina, después de esconderlo lo pusieron en una especie de estasis y se fueron a ver otros asuntos pero no lo dejaron sin vigilancia al último guerreo lyoko en esa dimensión.


	2. en la boca del monstruo

Código leyenda

Entrando a la fauces del monstruos

Mientras en universo normal en la ciudad de Francia la vida esta tranquila a diferencia de en la otra donde hay o avía una guerra y en uno de sus callejones se abre un portal dimensional o galáctico del cual el caballero negro salió y usando una esfera muy extraña la cual al encenderse se abre colocándose en el brazo causa una especie de camuflaje.

Una vez que el camuflaje esta encendido sale del callejón y al mismo tiempo el portal se cierra sin dejar rastro, en su caminar analiza y estudia a todas las personas hasta llega a una academia de nombre Kadic al saltar la reja puede ver a todos los estudiantes que van a sus clases o salen a despejarse, pero para el caballero negro solo uno es si principal objetivo y comienza a buscarlo sin silencio y con rapidez lo encuentra un joven de caballo negro chaqueta marón claro pantalones negros así como su camisa, y por lo que puede ver el caballero negro está perdido en sus pensamientos.

\- William, William, William-dijo el caballero negro como si fuera un fantasmas.

-¿Qué quien?-preguntó William confundido y extrañado. Pero al no ver a nadia detrás su extrañeza desaparición.

-creo que es mi imaginación-dijo William tranquilo y volteándose para continuar su camino, pero el caballero negro aparece ante el.

-¿tu quien eres, y por que esa disfraz?-pregunto William un poco espantado.

-tu vida, tu cuerpo, y tu alma le pertenecen a mis amos y es hora de regresarlos-fue lo que respondió el caballero negro, y con un rápido movimiento segura a William de los antebrazos y lo que cubre la cara del caballero negro se abra mostrando una especie de humo negro que no tarta en meterse al cuerpo de William mientras al mismo tiempo le esta sacando el alma.

Cuanto el proceso mas avanza la armadura se esta cayendo a pedazos hasta que la armadura esta completamente en el suelo, ya que su esencia ya tiene lo que necesita o lo que desea.

-asi que esto es lo que los demás sientes con sus cuerpo, es interesante, y en cuanto a ti una de mas amos tendrá algo que hacer contigo-dijo el caballero a una esfera morado oscuro que esta en su mano.

Y al recoger un aparato cilíndrico crea otro portal lanzando a dentro del mismo el alma de William transformada en espera, todo fue tan rápido que nadie se percató y para variar estaba completamente solo, en el momento que llegaron más personas ya todo avía pasado, así pudo desaparecer su armadura sin testigos.

Ya con su nuevo cuerpo siguió caminando hasta encontrar una buena oportunidad para realizar el resto del plan, hasta que se le presento en un descanso de clases, y con una velocidad inhumana llego a la fabrica abandonada en donde esta el súper ordenador.

-vaya uno pensaría que los enemigos de mis amos tendrían algún tipo de vigilancia en esta lugar-dijo el caballero negro un como decepción.

Y al adentrase más a la fábrica su decepción fue mayor ya que esperaba alguna batalla o algo, pero dejando de lado lo que siente encendió el elevador para subir por el, en cuando termino de subir entro y apretando un código bajo hasta su meta el súper ordenador.

-¿así que esto uno de los que inicio todo?, que lindo, vaya ahora tengo mas capacidad de habla-dijo el caballero negro un poco sorprendido y le gusta.

Al encender el súper ordenador subió a la sala de control, y se sentó en la silla donde esta el teclado un mensaje para todos los guerreros lyoko una de alerta.

-carnada puesta es hora de esperar a los peses, como diría Calamataurs-dijo caballero negro activando su camuflaje y subiendo a la fabrica esperando que lleguen sus invitados.

De vuelta en la academia los guerreros están en sus descansos reunidos en la banca de siempre.

-creo que la profesora Hertz ahora si nos puso trabajos difíciles-dijo Odd a modo de queja.

-tal vez si estudiara mas quizás no te iria tan mal-dijo Jeremy tranquilo y relajado. Y por los comentarios todos los demás se ríen.

-si que es verdad-dijo Ulrich aun riendo. –y eso que ha tenido más tiempo para ello-dijo Yumi también riendo.

-jaja, que gracias son, aunque es muy raro que Einstein sea el que haga las bromas sobre los estudios-dijo Odd un poco resinado.

-es Jeremy, creo que nunca te e visto tan relajado-dijo Aelita alegre y sonriendo.

-bueno sin XANA, hay mas tiempo para tranquilizarse, y veo otros temas-dijo Jeremy muy relajado y feliz por estar con sus amigos.

Pero como si lo hubiera invocado un tono en los celulares de todos y la lat se escucho, y cuan todo los miedo el miedo se reflejó en sus caras y corriendo a parque y al túnel que lleva a la fabrica, al llegar al puente y entrar a la fábrica bajaron por el elevador para aumentar sus miedos ya que todo esta encendido, pero nadie vio al caballero negro muy bien camuflado y son riendo de que los invitados han llegado.

Por el lado de los guerreros lyoko una rápida revisión y los miedos se despejaron ya que XANA no esta vivo ya que no hay señales de el en lyoko o en las redes del mundos, asi que bajaron para apagar el súper ordenados nuevamente, y al subir se llevaron una pequeña sorpresa.

-hola chicos, ¿Qué fue lo que paso, recibió un mensaje?-dijo el caballero negro con la voz del verdadero William hasta con sus mismo tonos de preocupación.

-nada William fue una especie de falló, en el encendido o eso dice Jeremy –dijo Yumi tranquila aunque aun desconfiando del escoses.

-bueno de eso no estoy seguro, pero tampoco hay prisa por revisar el súper ordenador, ya que no afecto su fuente de poder-dijo Jeremy analítico y pensativo.

-ya lo veo, entonces corrí en balde-dijo el caballero negro muy tranquilo y muy convisente.

-si bueno regresemos a la academia, ya que no hay razón para estar aquí-dijo Ulrich mas tranquilo.

-bueno tal vez podemos, faltar a unas clases por los viejos tiempo-dijo Odd sonriendo.

-¡Odd!-gritaron todos al unísono.

Después de eso todos salieron de la fabrica sin percatarse que hay un lobo en piel de oveja entre ellos, se decido regresar por la vista panorámica ya que no tiene clases próximas y para segur hablando.

-¿recuerdan se fue la luz en la clases de Caggia?- pregunto Odd muy tranquilo.

-si era de la era del oscurantismo y se olvido literal-dijo Ulrich riéndose por el recuerdo.

-eso fue casi tan gracias como lo que la paso a Jim con el lanzamiento de bola-dijo Aelita riéndose por el recuerdo así como los demás.

-¿y qué tal de la fiesta de noche de brujas?-pregunto Yumi recordando lo ocurrido.

-así que quien dirá que el ponche puede volar así de alto-dijo Odd riéndose del recuerdo.

-aunque pobre Laura se dio un baño no planeado-dijo el caballero negro que esta usan los recuerdos de William para que no sospechen de el.

-eso si, fue casi tan malo como cuando XANA recibió el virus multiplex-dijo Ulrich pero al segundo se arrepintió ya que vio la cara Aelita de tristeza.

\- Aelita lo siento, no pensé-dijo Ulrich arrepentida. –descuida Ulrich no pasa nada solo recordé a mi padre y su sacrificio-dijo Aelita recordando lo que fue la última batalla.

-te podemos entender Aelita, el nos salvó y sobretodo ti-dijo Jeremy tranquilizador y tratando de sonar confortador.

-a demás XANA ya no existe la pesadilla se acabo y poder tener nuestras vidas normal y aburrida-dijo Odd muy tranquilo y ya enfrente de la academia.

-yo no lo creo, la pesadilla a regresado en forma que jamás imaginaron-dijo el caballero negro con su voz real y muy sombrío.

Y asiendo que todo el grupo se detuviera y se voltearan a ver al caballero negro que ahora muestras sus ojos rojos su piel verde y su cabello blanco, y antes de que alguno de los guerreros lyoko pudiera hacer algo barios portales se abrieron debajo de ellos transportándolos por separados, sin opotniduda de escapar.

-face 3 completa, inician la face 4-dijo el caballero negro al comunicador.

A lo que 3 vehículos llegaron y simulando un secuestro enfrente de varios alumnos y 2 profesores, solo que uno se acercó a al uno chico que dejaron el mismo caballero negros.

-¿Dunbar estas bien, que paso?-pregunto Jim.

-no se, solo se que me golpearon por atrás y dieron algo de sujetos de pruebas-dijo caballero negro con la vez de William, y un poco molesto en su mente ya que el golpe fue mayor a lo planeado.

Unos 2 hora después la policía se presentó en el lugar tomando todas las declaraciones de todos los presente y del único testigo directo, para muchos no tiene sentido un secuestro a plena luz del día y en un aria tan abierta.

Sin que nadie se percate 2 encapuchadas están en no de los callejones cercanos, mirado todo.

-te dije que teníamos que apurarnos, para encontrar a los guerreros-dijo una de las encapuchadas.

\- Rika no me molestes esta bien, se que fue mi error-dijo la otra encapuchada.

-Tu error Xana, nos acostado a nuestros mejores aliados, y nuestra mayo esperanza de vencer a la eternidad y sus 4 amos-dijo Rika molesta.

-ya lo se, ya lo se, mi memoria no es la misma, y se que en lo que estamos al sur paso esto-dijo Xana entre molesta y frustrada.

-¿esta segur de que los quieres derrotar?, ya que este error parece intencional-dijo Rika muy serio.

-claro que los quiero destruir y conociéndolos a esos 4 los tiene en mundos separados, y ahora debemos salvarlo, y asegurar que aquí todo está bien-dijo Xana un poco más tranquila.

Sin mas palabras las 2 chicas se fueron del lugar para planear el contra ataque y salvar a los guerreros lyokos.

Mientras una mazmorras la encapuchada amarilla ve a un lobo encerrado y encadenado completamente inconsciente.

-hace algún tiempo pensé que eras un animal y ahora lo eres, que interesante guiro de los acontecimientos-dijo la encapuchada para salir del lugar sin mas palabras o pensamientos.

Fin?


End file.
